


Messy Eater

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon was, in most aspects, a great flatmate. He never left his dirty laundry lying around, he did his share of the dishes and left the toilet seat down. He cooked the most delicious meals and always took the rubbish out. Yes, he was a great housemate in many ways.But she cannot stand the way he eats!He is just so messy! It seems impossible for him to eat a meal or drink a coffee without something landing somewhere on his face or clothes – and more often than not hers, much to her irritation12 Days of shipping: Day 5 Flatmate AU





	Messy Eater

Jon was, in most aspects, a great flatmate. He never left his dirty laundry lying around, he did his share of the dishes and left the toilet seat down. He cooked the most delicious meals and always took the rubbish out. Yes, he was a great housemate in many ways.

But she cannot stand the way he eats!

He is just so messy! It seems impossible for him to eat a meal or drink a coffee without something landing somewhere on his face or clothes – and more often than not hers, much to her irritation. Sansa has lost count how many times wayward drops of sauce have hit her from his plate, how many times she has avoided his coffee splashing on her as he ferociously stirred his sugar in.

“Jon!” she cried as his tie dipped into his cereal. She rolled her eyes at his blank expression and then the way he blinked down at his tie as though it was some great puzzle. He shrugged and continued eating his cereal.

“I chambut adda,” he mumbled, sending cereal everywhere, much to Sansa’s disgust as she rolled her eyes again.

“Jon!”

“Sorry,” he replied, swallowing his breakfast this time. “I’ll change after.”

“Honestly,” she sighed as she picked up her keys. “I don’t know how you made it living on your own for six months.”

He frowned at her and she immediately felt awful. He had been through a nasty breakup with his ex-girlfriend which involved him walking in on her with someone else. She had owned the flat and had more or less kicked him out in favour of her new beau. Jon had been living in a pretty bad area and a tiny flat until Sansa moved to the city and asked if he had wanted to share with her instead. The rent was hardly much more for a two bedroom than for a one bedroom and at least he would have company to keep his mind off what had happened.

She had thought he was over it by now, it had been over three months that they had been living together and he had seemed his normal self – the  Jon she had always known anyway. Still, perhaps he was just really good at hiding his pain.

“Guess I never had such high standards,” he quipped.

“High standards?” she said as she opened the door. “It is called being civilised!”

Jon shrugged. “Whatever.”

***

His messy eating habits are even more annoying when there is cause for celebration.

Jon and her have become really close friends in the time they have shared the flat, Sansa would even go so far as to say he has become one of her best friends in the few months they have been living together. They spend as much time together outside of the flat as they do inside it and they have had a few comments on how much like a couple they appear. Both Jon and Sansa deny this vehemently.

She has just been promoted at her work and desperately wants to go to her favourite restaurant to celebrate. But her parents live over fifty miles away, they need to plan in advance. Robb and Jeyne are swamped with wedding plans and have no free weekends for the next few weeks as they do their tastings and their appointments. Arya is travelling Europe with Gendry and her friends. Bran has exams and Rickon not only still lives with her parents but is just about as uncivilised with eating as Jon is. Margaery is on her honeymoon, and Jeyne Poole is on a work transfer for another month. Which means there is only Jon left to ask.

And she cannot go out for a meal with Jon when he is such a messy eater!

Jon, however, thought she should still celebrate and instead they went to the pub across the street and Jon treats her to a fancy bottle of champagne.

“For goodness sake Jon, is that mustard on your shirt?” she asked, giggling from the alcohol. Jon glanced down, picking at the faded stain.

“I didn’t even have mustard today,” he mused and Sansa wrinkled her nose.

“You’re disgusting!” she cried but she grinned to show she was just teasing. “Such a messy boy!”

“You’ve not seen me get really dirty,” he replied and then flushed scarlet, his eyes wide. Sansa blinked, not sure what to say as her own cheeks flushed.

While she adamantly denied dating Jon (because they weren’t dating!) she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t attracted to him, that she couldn’t see herself with Jon if she had thought he was interested. And perhaps the booze was affecting her because his words had sent a shiver through her. The way he had reacted to his own words though, sent her mind reeling. Jon cleared his throat, signalling the bartender to give them another round.

“Anyway,” Sansa said after a moment of silence. “How did your date go last week?”

“Terrible,” he responded with a mirthless laugh. “She was so horrible, moaning about her ex husband and about some woman going for her job. I couldn’t wait to leave!”

“Jeez,” Sansa replied sympathetically, giving his arm a pat. “You’re having about as much luck as me in the love department!”

“I don’t understand that to be honest,” he answered, glancing at her as he pushed her new drink towards her.

“The last guy said it he didn’t want a threesome,” she said, the drink giving her courage to speak such intimate details. Jon spluttered on his drink as he looked at her with wide-eyes again.

“You…you suggested a threesome?!” he asked and Sansa laughed, holding onto his arm to stop herself falling off of the stool. Jon grinned sheepishly as he realised he was wrong.

“No, you idiot,” she snorted, collapsing on the bar with giggles. Jon ducked his head in embarrassment, an annoyingly adorable gesture, she thought. “No, I had really liked him and had asked him back. He said he wasn’t interested in a threesome.”

“Why would I…why would he think you and I…?” Jon asked, trailing off as she met his eyes.

With the power of hindsight, she knew why her date had gotten the idea of Jon and her. She had spoken about Jon so much that night, without even realising it. Only when she thought back to the night did she realise she had gushed about Jon’s writing talent, spoke of how great a roommate he was and had snorted with laughter as she tried to explain an in-joke between them but had just ended up shrugging and smiling as she thought of Jon.

“I think he thought there was something going on between us,” she said after a moment, watching him closely. “Like everyone else does.”

“Maybe everyone else is seeing what we ourselves can’t seem to see,” he replied.

***

“Fuck!” Jon moaned as he pressed her against the door, slamming it shut with the force. Sansa can barely respond before his mouth is on hers. She moaned, letting him lift her leg around his waist as he rutted against her.

It had taken another two months, one week and three days since that night at the bar for them to both realise they were attracted to one another and had started testing the new boundaries of their relationship. The good part was, because they were already so close, their dates had no pressure.

Still, Sansa had been nervous about starting a sexual relationship with Jon. She wasn’t a virgin but she wasn’t the most confident in sex and well, she worried that perhaps Jon would get bored of her or wouldn’t be that impressed with her frankly lack of experience.

His actions right now however, was giving her hope that they might finally cross that line.

“Bedroom,” she gasped as she broke the kiss, licking her lips as his mouth descends down her neck. She felt him nod before he placed another kiss on her lips and then stepped back.

“Mine or yours?” he asked.

“Mine,” she responded, tugging him through her door.

She spun around and Jon was there, ready to meet her kiss.  He pushed her back onto the bed and Sansa licked her lips as he lifted his shirt, admiring how his arm and stomach muscles rippled with the movement. She sat up kicking her shoes off and lifting her own top. She had been wearing her sexiest underwear for the past couple of weeks, just in case they came to this point in their relationship. Judging by Jon’s hungry look, she had chosen well to wear her black lace set tonight.

He unbuttoned his jeans as Sansa did the same and then he moved towards her. Sansa’s body moved back upon the bed as Jon crawled over her, claiming her lips once more. His mouth descended down, kissing her neck, her collarbone and then the curves of her breasts while his fingers moved to hook into her pants, pulling them down to her knees. His hands then traced around to her back to unclasp her bra. And Sansa moaned as his fingers returned to trace the shape of her flesh, stroking her nipples into hardness as his mouth moved down her belly.

“Jon…what…?” she asked, sitting up on her elbows as she watched him move. He smirked at her.

“You won’t complain about my messy eating after this,” he whispered huskily. It was the only warning she got before his mouth was on her.

He licked up her slit and Sansa writhed, collapsing back on the bed, her hips bucking up and Jon placed an arm across her stomach to restrain her. Her cheeks flushed as she heard the crude sounds of him lapping at her. He settled on her clit, flicking his tongue over and over and then she felt his finger teasing her opening. She groaned as he pushed the digit in, her own fingers digging into the covers of her bed as she is tortured so beautifully by his tongue.

He was groaning himself, his tongue increasing in speed and pressure as he added another finger. Sansa keened, flushing harder as she felt him push her knees up to her chest, exposing her even more as he pushed his tongue inside of her. And the sounds coming from between her thighs. Gods, she felt so deliciously wanton by how much it turned her on, listening to him slurping at her opening. He licked his way back up, settling back on her clit until he had her on the edge.

She gasped out his name as she came, a desperate call that had Jon moaning in response. She hummed appreciatively as she basked in the afterglow of her pleasure. She felt his fingers moving faster and his tongue increasing in pressure. She blinked in confusion as she felt her belly stir, her hips rising again and she realised he was guiding her into another finish. She wailed, hands stretching out helplessly as she succumbed to the pressure.

She was vaguely aware of Jon lifting his head away from her. She glanced down, choking at the sight of her juices smeared across his mouth, his lips and even his beard. She shouldn’t find it so arousing but gods, she does, she _does._

“My messy eating isn’t so bad now is it?” he grinned.


End file.
